The Lost Daughter
by Intel-wolf1
Summary: Nikki is Kate's daughter. Nikki's father took her when she was three. He is an alcoholic and druggie. He is very abusive. What happens when Kate and Nikki meet again? How will Castle take it?
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Author's Note: Here's the first chapter of The Lost Daughter let me know if you like it.

Disclaimer: I am sad to say I don't own Castle, just the plot line and the OC.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

"Nikki!" a deep male's voice called from a room in the huge apartment building in New York.

The dark brunette shoved the book she was reading under her pillow. It was a book her father did not want her reading. It was Heat Wave by Richard Castle and she had just gotten her hands on it the day before and was already half way done.

"NIKKI!" he called again.

"What father?" she replied.

"Come in here!"

"Alright I'm coming." She got up and went out to the living room. In which she saw her father with one of his many women hanging off his arm. She was totally wasted and he was getting there.

"Get out of the house now," he said.

She knew what they were going to do so she just nodded and headed to the door slipping out into the warm New York sun. She looked around deciding where to go when she saw a man running down the sidewalk with a gun. Nikki looked down the opposite way he was running and saw a crowd gathering. She made her way over there.

On the sidewalk was a man with a bullet in his chest and one in his head. He was an African-American about maybe thirty-five. He had on a pair of jeans and a dark red T-shirt. His hair was short.

"Everybody take five steps back," a voice said from behind the crowd. "It's the police."

They all did and Nikki looked behind her. There were a couple women; one had black shoulder length hair. The one behind her had red brown shoulder length hair. They moved forward to the victim and Nikki saw someone she never thought she would see; Richard Castle.

Nikki didn't know why he was here but she wasn't going to waste time she walked over to him. He was looking at the victim.

"Castle?" she asked a little hesitantly.

He looked at her then frowned, "What do you want kid?"

Nikki cringed by the tone of his voice, "Umm…I-I am a big fan a-and—"

"Castle come here for a second," one of the women called.

He looked over and nodded. "Another day kid."

Nikki was now downhearted, how could she be so naïve to think that Richard Castle, the Richard Castle, would pay her any attention. She walked away from the scene and went to the library.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Kate Beckett looked at the file of Benny Fiddler. He was her new case. He was African-American at the age of thirty-five. It said all his family had died most of sickness or so it said. Kate decided to do some more research on it. Castle was at home for once and Kate was at the precinct alone.

She wanted coffee and she could go make a single cup with the new coffee maker Castle had bought but she was afraid Castle would come up behind her and say something smug like, 'I knew you couldn't turn away good coffee'. So she decided to go without.

"You know you can go home now Beckett," Captain Roy Montgomery said, leaning against the door to her office.

She smiled, "I know Captain but…"

"But nothing. Go home," He looked at her sternly. "That's an order."

"Alright," she subdued. She grabbed her coat and purse and walked out the doors. The night air was still warm from the nice day they had and she looked at her watch it was only nine.

_Why did he kick me out so early_? was her only thought. She was surprised to see a young girl with dark brown hair sitting on a condo's steps. She was reading a book and Kate knew even from this far away what book it was by the color of the cover. It was Castle's book and by the looks of it, it was Heat Wave.

Kate not having anything else to do walked over to the girl. "I hope you aren't gonna be reading here all night now," she said.

The girl looked up surprised and Kate saw a little fear spark in her eyes. "O-only if m-my dad continues what he's b-been d-doing."

"And may I inquire what that is?"

"He has a girl with him." Her voice was shaky.

"That's all I need to know," Kate said. "What's your na—"

"I HATE YOU!" a woman's voice said, from inside the condo.

"THEN GET OUT!" followed a man's voice.

A woman came running out and a man's figure in the shadow of the door. "Nikki get in here."

The girl stood up hiding the book behind her back. Beckett understood immediately that the book was off limits for the girl. She walked up behind her and grabbed the book.

She whispered quickly, "Here let me take the book and I will give it back next time I see you."

Nikki let go of the book and ran up the steps. Kate looked at the figure in the door.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Nothing," she shook her head and made her way home.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"I thought I told you not to talk to cops!" Nikki's father, Ian, roared, hitting her open palmed across the cheek.

"I didn't talk to her she talked to me," she defended and instantly wished she hadn't.

Ian advanced. "I guess you need to be taught a lesson," he growled. He grabbed the girls arm and began beating her.

He stopped finally an hour later and stumbled to bed. Nikki sat where she was for a few minutes before standing up slowly and making her way to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Her cheek was already bruising badly as was the rest of her body. She would have to figure out what to tell everyone at school tomorrow.

She slowly got her pajamas on and crawled into bed and fell asleep.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 Surprise

Authers Note: Here's chapter 2. Hope you like it! Most of this is in Beckett's POV. Only the last little bit switches to Castle's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Kate was on her way to work. She stopped by a coffee shop. Castle would be at the precinct now most likely. He would have on that smug smile standing by his fancy coffee machine hoping she would have no choice but to use it. She would oblige someday but not today.

She sat down for a moment. The girl yesterday had kept her up all night she made her think of her past she all but forgotten. Before she was a homicide investigator she had married thinking he was perfect but after a while he became abusive and then she got pregnant and had a little girl. Her husband, Ian, had become more abusive and even towards the baby which she had named coincidently, Nikki.

Well three years later Kate filed a divorce but unfortunately Ian somehow got custody of Nikki. So now she has no idea what happened to her and she misses her. She wished she would find her again and catch her father in the middle of one of his tirades. She had spent the night wondering if that girl was her daughter. She looked about the right age. She looked about twelve and it had been nine years since the divorce.

She took a swallow of her coffee and decided it was time to head into the precinct. When she walked in Castle was where she predicted by the coffee machine. When he saw the coffee in her hand his smile faded but soon returned.

"So anything new?" he asked.

"No Castle I just got here. Captain kicked me out before I could do anything last night."

"Oh…" he ran his hand through his hair.

Kate walked past him and stopped at her desk. She opened Benny's file again, looking for any clues as to why he was killed. There wasn't much on him. He was a chief at a nearby restaurant and a good one by the sounds of it.

Kate flipped through the papers. There was nothing of helpfulness and she threw them down.

"Anything yet?"

"No. There's nothing in the file."

"Wow you don't have any guesses?" he asked.

Kate sighed heavily, "Well you're always looking for a story, why don't you tell me what happened."

"Well, what does it say he does for a living?"

"A chief in a restaurant."

"Did it say if he was head chief, or just one of the others?"

"I didn't read it that far." Kate reached for the file again, but Castle grabbed it before her. "Really?"

He held a finger up quieting her. "He became head chief just a week ago taking the position from another person. The person's name is Charles Patenson." He set down the file and thought for a moment. "I got it. Charles is mad that his position got taken. Now if he is racist he wouldn't want an African-American taking his job so he has been trying to get his position back and if he talked to his boss about it and his boss said no. Now there is a Charles filled with rage and goes and kills Benny hoping that would get his position back."

"So you are saying we are dealing with a murderer who was just mad about his position getting taken?" Kate asked with her eyebrows raised, "Ha, ha very funny."

"I'm serious Kate!" he slammed his hands down on the table causing Kate to cringe a little bit. "It's a very real possibility."

"Yes I suppose it is. We'll go talk to him."

The door opened and Kate saw the girl from last night walk in. She looked around anxiously. She was about to turn and leave, so Kate found the book quickly in her bag and rushed it out.

"Hey. Here's the book," Kate called after her. When the girl turned around Kate saw a dark bruise on her left cheek, Kate guessed how she got it but she didn't want to just assume what happened. "What happened to your cheek?" At her silence Kate knew. "Your name is Nikki right?" She nodded slightly. "I'm Kate. Nice to meet you."

The doors flew open again and in came the last person Kate wanted to see, Ian. He looked away and then to them. He stormed over.

"Now I'm pretty sure I told you never to come here," he growled at Nikki.

_Oh my gosh she __**is**__ my daughter_ Kate thought.

"I came to get my book," Nikki said quietly.

Ian held out his hand, "What book? Let me see your book."

Nikki put her head down and held the book out to him. He took it roughly from her and looked at the cover. He dropped the book and then grabbed her upper arm. Her face crinkled in what only could be pain.

"Dad let me go!" she whimpered

"I also told you not to read those books," he said, not letting go but holding tighter. Javier and Kevin stood up to watch the scene. Castle came around the corner and stood behind Kate.

"Dad stop you're hurting me!"

He began to pull her to the door. She dug in her heels, he turned around and slapped her hard across her left cheek and she let him drag her down out of the building. That's when everyone began moving. Kevin and Javier grabbed their guns and Kevin grabbed Kate's off her desk.

He handed it to her as they walked out the door. Castle walked a few steps behind. They saw Nikki and her father about twenty feet away he was moving quickly.

"Stop!" shouted Javier, running alongside Kevin as Kate took the lead.

Ian pushed Nikki into an alley and they all followed. Ian had managed to find an area that was pretty much a maze of alleys. Kate stop running after a few minutes and listened to her surroundings. There was a piercing scream somewhere the other direction and Kate turned and ran towards it. She slowed again a few minutes later to hear it again. It was just a little closer and Kate kept running. She turned left at one and right at another. After a few minutes the screams stopped and Kate ran harder.

After two more lefts and one right she came across a body. She was laying limp on the ground her clothes ripped off. Kate slowly approached the body looking around for any sign of Ian, there wasn't any.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Kate?" Castle's voice sounded from around the corner. He wasn't sure which way she went after the second left. He wondered who the girl was and why Kate seemed so protective of her.

"Over here Castle."

"You find—oh…um…Do you need my help? I can carry her."

"I guess you won't bother her to much she seems to be unconscious," Kate nodded.

Castle walked over and picked the girl up. She was lighter then she should be. Then realized he should at least cover her up with something set her down again and shrugged out of his coat. He covered and picked her up again.

"So who is she?" he asked

"I will tell you everything, just walk to the hospital," Kate said, "This is **my** daughter…"

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

End note: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3 Story Time

Author's Note: This chapter goes from Castle's POV to Nikki's to Kate's. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

"What?" Castle exclaimed, he could have sworn she said, 'my daughter.' "She's your what?"

"Quiet Castle, you heard me," Kate said leading him around a corner and she ran into Javier.

"Got anything?" he asked. Kevin appeared behind him.

"The girl. The man left before we found her," Kate answered.

"Do you want us to try and track him down?"

"No, but go tell Captain I will be at the hospital with her if he needs me."

"**WE** will be at the hospital if he needs **us**," Castle said.

Kate pinched her nose, "Yes."

Castle and Kate walked to the hospital in silence. When they got to the hospital the staff rushed Nikki into a room.

"So what's the story?" Castle asked settling into a chair in the waiting room.

"I guess there is no getting around it," Kate sighed sitting next to Castle. "Before I was a cop I was married. I thought he was perfect but after a while he became abusive. We were together four years before I became pregnant. Then after Nikki was born he became more and more abusive even towards her. I would tell him to leave her alone she was just a baby but that got him angry.

"I waited three years afraid to do anything and then I finally got the courage to get a divorce. Somehow he got custody of Nikki. I waited a few years and as you know my mother was murdered so I became what I am today. I thought I would never see Nikki again, but now seeing what has happened to her I blame myself for her suffering. I feel as if I didn't fight hard enough for her."

"I'm sure you did your best, Kate," Castle said soothingly.

"But my best wasn't good enough." Kate began crying.

"Come here," Castle said softly hold his arms open for her. She did protest she just leaned into his chest.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Nikki woke up and looked around. She was sore and at first she didn't remember why and then the memory flooded her mind. Her father had his way again and this time to keep her quiet and now she was not going to talk at all. She looked nervously as a blonde haired woman walked.

"Easy Miss Nikki, you're safe," the woman said. "You are at the hospital and I am Bailey the nurse who will be taking care of you. Now if you need anything push this button." She indicated to the button on the bed. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go check on my other patients." Bailey walked out.

Nikki settled down and stared at the ceiling. She wanted out of the hospital, she hated being there, but she wasn't sure what would happen when she was out. The door opened once again and a doctor came in. It was a female doctor so Nikki felt a little more comfortable.

"Hey I'm Doctor Andrews," she said. Nikki raised her fingers in greeting. "How are you Nikki?" Nikki shrugged. "Are you gonna talk to me?" Nikki bit her lip not sure how to answer. "Well it seems you have a couple visitors I'm gonna let them in." She bustled out of the room.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Kate was pacing the waiting room. She had managed to calm down enough that she wasn't crying anymore, but she was thinking of how she could have handled the whole situation differently. Castle watched her with worried eyes.

"Kate come sit down. I'm sure she's fine," he said.

"Detective Beckett I'm Doctor Andrews," a woman's voice said coming from the doors to the hospital rooms.

"How is she?" Kate asked.

"She's fine," the doctor said. "You may go see her now, but don't expect her to talk back."

"What? Why?"

Dr. Andrews took a deep breath. "She seems to have closed down her voice box. She can't talk, well she thinks she can't it's completely psychological."

"But why?"

"With all the trauma she has been through caused this."

"I see can I go see her now?"

"Yes."

Kate walked down the hall into the room that held her daughter. Castle was behind her. She saw Nikki staring at the ceiling.

"Hey kiddo," Kate said softly. Nikki's gaze dropped to Beckett. Her eyes were lifeless. She looked like she all but given up. "You're safe now I promise. When they release you I am taking you to live with me."

She gave me the look of what-do-you-mean eyes. Then she shifted her eyes back to the ceiling.

"I don't think she understood you," Castle said behind Kate causing her to jump.

"Gosh! Castle what the heck!" Kate screeched. "Shut up you aren't helping."

"Sorry Beckett. I thought you knew I was here."

Kate turned to him glaring, "I told you to be quiet."

Castle held up his hands innocently. She just shook her head and turned back to Nikki and walked over to her bed. She sat in a chair.

"Nikki do you understand what I told you?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Nikki you are not going back to Ian's house ever. I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure of it."

"I will also help," Richard said and was rewarded by a glare from Kate.

"I have already made arrangements for you to come stay with me after the doctor lets you out. If you understand what I am telling you nod." She nodded and Kate was relieved.

Nikki closed her eyes and her breathing became even. Kate smiled at the sleeping girl, she was going to be okay, or at least for the most part. "Come on Castle we have to go work on the case."

Castle nodded and let her walk out first. Kate walked to the entrance of the hospital and walked out the automatic doors. When they got to the cruiser Castle came around like he always does and opened the driver's door. Kate rolled her eyes but got in not wanting to argue at the moment in time. When Castle was in the car she drove towards the precinct in thought. How was she going to catch Ian? How would Nikki react when told that Kate was her mother? Would she get mad? Or accept it? Or worst of all not accept it at all?

"Beckett?" Castle asked, breaking her reverie.

"What Castle?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Castle actually seemed authentically concerned.

Kate took a deep shaky breathe she was scared of what will happen in the days to come. "Yes Castle I'm fine." She pulled into her parking spot. She began to get out but Castle caught her arm. "Castle let me go!" She blinked and felt a couple tears roll down her cheek; she hadn't realized she had started to cry.

"Kate you are not okay," Castle said. "Let's just sit here for a minute and calm down, a lot has happened in the past few hours." He took his free hand and wiped the tears away.

Kate sighed, "Castle we really need to work!"

"Fine…" Castle gave in and together they walked into the precinct.


	4. Chapter 4 The Case

"Good afternoon Beckett. Castle," Montgomery said as Kate and Castle walked in.

"Good afternoon sir," Kate said, smiling at her old friend, but she knew there was strain in the smile.

"What's wrong?" his voice becoming concerned.

"Nothing that you need to worry about."

"Come on Beckett. You know I will get Castle to tell me."

Kate sighed she knew she would get upset all over again if she started talking about it again, but she didn't really want Castle telling him either. "So earlier this morning a girl came in."

"Oh I remember seeing her. What did she want?"

"Well last night after you kicked me out I saw her reading outside her apartment and I walked over to talk to her. Well her dad and a woman appeared at the door and she stood up and hid the book behind her back so I figured she wasn't supposed to read the book and so I told her I would hold onto it until we met again and well she came in this morning for the book. Then her father came in and got mad at her for coming to the precinct and dragged her out then he sexually abused her to a point of unconsciousness. We were going after them then and we found her afterward and he was nowhere in sight so she became the priority." Kate blinked trying to keep the tears back.

"Why would he be mad if she came here?"

"Well he's a druggie and an alcoholic and he abuses her. And one more thing his name is Ian and he is my ex-husband and she is my daughter."

"Ahh. Well, then go back to the hospital. I think Esposito and Ryan has it covered today," Montgomery said, waving his hands in a shooing motion.

"But sir…"

"Kate no buts go."

"The case…" She ran her hand through her hair in frustration.

"Oh…right so I guess that needs to get done huh?"

"Ahh…yeah."

"Well fine go work on it." Montgomery walked away towards his office.

"How's the girl?" Kevin asked, walking up to Castle and Kate.

"I guess better. She's not talking. She shut her voice down."

Esposito walked up behind his friend with a doughnut in his mouth. He chewed the mouthful he had and said, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Kate sighed. "It's fine."

Castle stepped closer and began rubbing her back. Kate began to protest, but then he hit a good spot and she arched her back a little. She knew he was smiling.

Ryan and Esposito both rolled their eyes and walked away. Kate then walked away from the back rub and went to her desk. At the desk she reached for the file and flipped it open and again frowned at it.

"Beckett how about we go talk to the other people who work at the restaurant?" Castle asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off and nodded heading for her car. Castle followed close behind. When they got in the car Kate started it silently and backed out and drove for the nearby restaurant.

Castle had to break the silence, "Kate are you alright?"

"No but I'm gonna have to be," she said in a strained voice trying to keep the tears away.

"Kate…"

"Don't start Castle. I mean I appreciate your concern I really do, but right now it is only making it worse."

Castle scowled he didn't like Kate upset it only made him upset, and that was hard to do. He knew he was in love with her, deeply in love. He wanted to tell her his feelings for her, this just wasn't the time. He also was afraid of how she would react.

They pulled into the parking lot and parked. She got out and slid on her sunglasses and wiped her cheeks under them. She had been crying again and Castle was downhearted that he could not do anything about it. He watched her for a minute deciding whether or not to go over and hold her. When she made her way to the door it was decided for him he was not going to hold her at least not now.

Castle walked ahead of her and opened the door for her. She walked through and he followed. The man at the greeting area regarded them with a nod.

"Two?" he asked.

"No, I'm Detective Beckett and I would like to speak to some of your cooks. May we go back there?" Her voice was even as she flipped up her badge.

"May I inquire why?"

"You know Benny Fiddler right?"

"Yeah what about him? Is he in trouble? Is that why he's not here?"

"No he's been murdered."

"What? Why?" he asked.

"I don't know that's what I'm hoping to find out. I want to see if anyone has any ideas."

"Alright go on back. I hope you find out something."

"Thank you," Kate nodded and made her way back.

Castle decided to look around the restaurant before going out there. It was a very nice place, small and quiet. Castle looked towards the kitchen and saw there was a window big enough for one cook to be seen. And by the looks of it, it would be the head chef. In that spot was a Caucasian man. He was staring hard at his work place, but Castle noticed he would look through the window at the people to see if anyone was watching.

"I wonder…" he mused. He walked over to a table that had two people sitting at it eating. "Excuse me. Sorry for interrupting, but I was wondering if you've been here?"

"Yes we come here once a week for a special dinner why?" the woman replied.

"You know that window?" As Castle pointed it out he saw Kate come out and look around for him and when she saw him she gave him a warning glance.

"Oh you mean the head chef window? Yeah what about it?"

"Has that man always been there?"

"Well he was for a long time and then last week we were introduced to this young black man who was the new head chef and we liked him a lot better."

"What do you mean you liked him better?"

"Well the guy back there now will look out over us as if he expects us to be watching his every move."

"Yeah I also kinda got that feel," Castle agreed. Kate had walked over but once within earshot stopped.

"Well the new guy he would just work and not look to see if anyone was watching him. Yes he would look every now and then to see if people were enjoying his food, we could tell by the way he looked. He looked, not for eyes, but at our plates, though only for a split second. We were looking forward to seeing him today and seeing what his special is, but instead that awful man is back. I hope Chef Benny; well at least I think that was his name; graces us with his presence again soon."

"I am so sorry to say that Benny was murdered yesterday."

"Oh really that's too bad. I really enjoyed him."

"We are working hard to find who killed him. Here's my number call if you have any idea who did it," Castle said, handing the woman the card.

"Richard Castle? Sorry I didn't recognize you. I love your books," the woman replied.

"It's quite alright, and thank you." Castle got up and walked to Beckett. "How much did you get?"

"I got them talking about how great a chef Benny was," Kate replied. "Castle what were you thinking asking their customers questions like that?"

"Well I was sure if I would get any information. I was just hoping that I found someone who has been here before. If no one talk after two tables then I would quit but that was my first table and I didn't ask much they provided most of the info without me asking. Pretty good, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. I suppose you are going to tell me who you think did it," Kate said.

"Hey you're acting like the Beckett I know and love," Richard said joyfully.

"Shut up Castle," she said, with the annoyed tone he had come to get useful. When he did not talk she stopped and looked at him.

"What?"

"Tell me who you think did it."

"Well you told me to shut up so yeah."

"Castle you are testing my patience."

"Beckett give me a break…"

"Love to…"

"I still think Charles did it."

Kate who was still standing still took off her sunglasses and raised an eyebrow, "What makes you say that?"

"Well for one thing they said that the guy in the head chef position had come back and that Benny was introduced last week as the new head chef. Well they said they liked Benny better. Now if you were the jealous type wouldn't the fact that people liked the guy, who took your spot, better; make you mad?"

"I see your point…" Kate turned and headed for the kitchen.

Castle went with her. She walked right over to the head chef's place.

She lifted her badge to the chef with his back towards us. "Detective Beckett, turn around slowly and keep your hands where I can see them."

He turned around easily and kept his hands in front of him. "What's the matter Detective?"

"Charles, you're coming in with me; we need to ask you a few questions about Benny Fiddler."

He scowled, but conceded and walked in front of Kate. Castle noticed his eyes flying and snuck out the side exit.

Once outside Charles took off down the sidewalk, but since Castle was a step ahead of him he came from the alley and tackled him.

Kate ran over, "You are under arrest for the murder of Benny Fiddler."


End file.
